Summer Holiday
by Takako
Summary: CH 7 IS UP!! The DD go to Hawaii for vacation!! Matt rescues Mimi, from what? Tai+Sora=WAR!! Taiora, Mimato, Takari and Kouyako. Please enjoy and R&R!!
1. The lottery

**Summer Holiday**

By Takako

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON.

---

**Chapter 1  
The lottery**

Sora Takenouchi

People come and go as usual, minding their own business. Some hurrying back home, others heading towards the city center. Me, I was watching the six o'clock news, which is very unusual, waiting for the lottery to draw, but it wasn't drawn until 6:25. Anyways, why am I waiting for the lottery announcement? Because I bought the lottery! It was my boyfriend, Taichi Kamiya's (Tai we call him) idea at first. The lottery climbed up to around 23 million dollars, so we just bought one for fun since we're old enough. And that is why I end up staring at the TV screen. Unusual sight.

" The lottery numbers are 27," the newsman announced, "18, 33, 23, 9 and the last number is… 8! Thank you for watching the lottery, good evening!"

" 27, 18, 33, 23, 9 and 8… what?" I exclaimed. I gazed at the ticket. I screamed, freaking my mom out.

Maybe I should stop telling you stuff. I'm Sora Takenouchi, and I'm 18 now (which is a _very_ confusing age). Me and my friend Mimi Tachikawa live together in Tokyo, Odaiba (my Mom doesn't live with me, but she does come around and visit us sometimes, and my dad walked out on our family when I was really young, which is something I don't like to talk about). Here's something about me: I love sport, and I am a tennis player now I used to play football, and I am the captain of the girls football team, but I have no idea why I started to play tennis and I also like gardening now, which I hate when I was young. I live in casual clothes such as jeans, T-shirts, but I don't really bother how I look. I care a lot about people's feelings, though. I happened to be the only one in the gang that has a steady boyfriend.

"Tai!" I screamed into the phone. "GUESS WHAT WE WON WE WON THE LOTTERY!" I swear, Tai's mouth hanged opened for a few minutes.

" Sora, are you serious?" he finally managed to say.

" Positive" I said.

" I.. I can'..can't be..believe th..is! Oh Sora! You know, I totally forgot about this," he asked anxiously, " How much money have we won?"

" 23 million dollars" I replied.

"Oh my god Sora!" The rest is censored. It's too sappy. "… I have to phone Matt right away!"

Yamato Ishida

"What? What the hell!!" I exclaimed as I smashed my guitar on the floor a little harsher than I intended to. Shit.

"Yeah, we've won the lottery! 23 million dollars!" Tai said excitingly over the phone.

"Tai, honestly, is this a prank or what, if it is, then quit it. 23 million dollars?!" I said, glancing at the clock. "Are you just telling me this so you can rub it in my face?"

"Honestly!! I know it's hard to believe," Tai said seriously, "You can ask Sora if you don't believe me.

"OK dude, chill! Call you later got band practice now."

Tai won the lottery… cool? Anyway, I'm Yamato Ishida, as known as Matt. Tai is my best friend, but we fight a lot when we were younger. He's pretty bossy, talkative, and sporty. He loves sport, and he's the captain of the school soccer team. Tai's got tons of self-confidence, he doesn't listen much to people, but sometimes he can be very helpful. But I'm the opposite of him. I'm rebellious, sensitive and I like to be on my own sometimes. I like to do things in my way (that's why I always argue with Tai). People think that I look cool, and all the girls at school think that I'm cute, "the most wanted bachelor of all times". I have blond hair and sapphire eyes. I like to wear jeans, and I care about my hair a lot. There are tons of gel, styling spray in my bathroom, that might explain why I'm always broke.

"Matt," said Takeru Takaishi, "Is that Tai on the phone?" I looked at my little brother's back, his front was glued to the computer screen.

"He said he won the lottery."

"Wow wicked! Are we gonna get a share?" he said, "Does Kari know?"

"I'm sure Tai will tell her."

" No! I must call Kari! Now!" He somehow detached himself from that computer of his and made a beeline to the phone.

Hikari Kamiya

Life is boring. Really boring.

_Ring Ring!!_

Yesshhhh!! Finally, a phone call! I picked up my cell phone.

"Hai Hai Kari desu!" I said cheerily.

"Wazzup?" said a familiar male voice "It's TK."

"Oh, hi, TK, wazzup?"

"Did your brother told you about the lottery thing?"

"What?" I exclaimed, " The lottery? 23 million dollars? What are you talking about? I haven't bought the lottery!? What is this all about? "

"Yeah I know," he said, " Tai and Sora bought it, and Sora was listening to the announcement of the lottery, we've got all the six numbers. Ask your brother if you don't believe me. Did Tai told you about this?"

I switched my phone to the other ear. "Nope. He never tells me stuff; I'm always the last one to know. "

"Where are you anyways?" He asked.

"I'm on a date." I giggled. "It's a secret."

"Oh… well I gotta go now. Enjoy your date ya?"

"Hey wait!" I paused, "I was joking. I'm still single and I'm proud of it."

"Knew that," he chuckled, "after all, you're my best friend. I know you too well."

"Really?" I checked my watch on my wrist, which was actually one of the million watches TK owns. "Hey best friend of mine, wanna go check out the new café?"

"Sure ma am I'm honoured to," He added, "anything for my best friend."

I giggled and hung up, wondering which lucky girl who TK claims to dream about every night. By the way, I should stop babbling and tell something about myself. I am Hikari Kamiya, Kari. Tai is my brother, and TK is my best friend. We have been best friends since we were 8 years old. He's got blond hair and sapphire eyes, he's tall and cute and protective. He cries a lot when he's younger, but he has grown up a lot. That's him.

Mimi Tachikawa

"No," I said "too short"

"How about this?" Manoko asked.

"No," I said again "too dark"

"This?" Asked Manoko again, slightly annoyed.

"No, too out of fashion" I said.

"Oh my god this sucks!" moaned Manoko, "Why is it so hard to choose something good looking, just for a date!"

"How about this?" I said ignoring her.

"Whatever," she said "let's go and pay for it, I can't stand this."

"Things people do when they are in love." I sighed. "Falling in love can really change a person."

"So what's this?" Manako said, sarcastically, "Another Mimi Tachikawa's greatest theories of love?"

I'm Mimi Tachikawa, I'm 17 years old now and I live in Odaiba, Tokyo, Japan. I actually immigrated to New York when I was 10 because my dad had been transferred to New York. But I miss my friends awful a lot, at last I decided to move back to Japan myself. I live with my friend, Sora Takenouchi. I have brown eyes, chestnut coloured hair, a natural brunette. I dress in my own style, I also have my ears pierced and I wear makeup. I'm an individualist and pretty independent (I use to be spoilt when I was little). I am the Fashion Genius of the gang, unlike Sora I really care how I look and how I dress.

"OK, next shop! " I said excitingly as we went out from a shop. I love shopping. The only thing I am good at is shopping, maybe the school should add a subject called shopping, and I'll get full marks in every exams and tests, not like now. I always flunk tests.

"Urgh, I am definitely _not _enjoying this!" Manoko complained.

"Do you want to look good when you go out with Makoto-san?" I asked her.

"Of course I do!" Manoko exclaimed, blushing, "You know, I think your theory so true afterall."

"Thanks. And welcome to the world of reality." I said as I ran through the rack of chick clothing. " It looks pretty good on you!"

"Fine, for the very last time. " She went into the changing room.

"No Pain, No Gain."

_Ring ring!!!_

I picked up my cell phone. "Hi!" I said cheerfully.

"Mimi, you won't believe this," Sora said excitingly, she didn't even bothered to

tell me who she was, "remember me and Tai bought the lottery last week, and I was watching the drawing just then and guess what we won 23 million dollars!!!!"

"23 million dollars? Sora!!!!" I screamed, gaining a few stares, " I can't believe this!!!"

"You don't need to say anything, Tai said we're going to have a Digi-destined meeting tomorrow after school, usual place."

"Sure! Oh I don't think I can sleep tonight."

"Um, Mimi, it's actually me who won the lottery, shouldn't I be the one who will get insomnia?"

"Ohh! I'm so excited!!!!" I shrieked.

"Calm down, Mimi," said Sora, I can tell she's sweatdropping, "anyways, I'm not bothering you anymore. See you later!"

"Ok, see you!" I hung up happily and turn around. I saw Manoko standing there, hands on her hips, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Oops! I nearly forgot that you where here." I looked at her dress. "Hey, this looks pretty good!"

"Finally," she sighed, "Hey, why are you shouting like that? What was the phone call all about?"

"Oh you won't believe this, you know Sora and Tai, they won the lottery!!" I screamed again.

"The lottery? It climbed up to 23 million dollars, they are so lucky!!!" she said as we walked out the shop.

Koushiro Izumi

"Hey Koushiro, I'm stuck?" asked my friend, Miyako Inoue, "I don't get it."

"Wait a sec," I said as I walked over, "You should press this…wait…let me see…"

I typed on the keyboard. When I finished, Miyako gave me a smile.

"The genius!" she said admiringly.

"_You've got mail! " _said the computer in a computer voice.

"Let's see," I said clicking on the message. It read:

To: 

From: 

Hey Koushiro and Miyako,

Hey! Guess what?! We won the lottery! Last time we bought the lottery because it climbed up to 23 million dollars, and we won it!!!! Tai is holding a meeting tomorrow at the usual place after school. We'll discuss what to do with the money.

From Tai and Sora

PS We didn't bother to call you two since you won't answer the phone when you guys are glued to the computer.

"Oh my god oh my god!!" shrieked Miyako as she took my hands into hers and shook them until they became a bit numb. "They won the lottery!!! Imagine, what are we going to do with so much money?"

23 million dollars? The lottery?

What's next? George W Bush resigning?

Maybe I should tell you something about myself while Miyako is on the phone calling Iori Hida, another friend of us. I am Koushiro Izumi, Izzy, people call me sometimes. I am known as the computer genius of the group. Everyone knows that. I am absolutely addicted to computers. I don't know why, maybe I am born to be like that. Who knows? I am short and I have red coloured hair. I am highly intelligent and quiet. I am not a sport freak, so no one has ever saw me playing basketball or football. I'm more a computer freak, the captain of the Computer Club. I know nothing about girls. They are aliens to me, well I guess Miyako is an exception. She's different. We both have the same interest-computers. She has long purple-coloured hair and she wears glasses. She's smart but sometimes she can be a bit panicky. It's quite nice to have someone that shares the same interest as you.

"Thanks," she grinned, "for your help."

"That's nothing," I replied, "better get going, it's late."

"See you tomorrow!" She shouted as she left.

I plopped on my bed. 23 million dollars. If Tai and Sora are going to divide that money, we'll each have about $20909.091. We can go on vacation.

---

Takki's notes: Hmm, this is going to be a long story. This chapter is mainly the introduction; the next chapter will start to get interesting, but don't expect too much. What will Tai and Sora do with the money? You'll know in the next chapter. Please review!!

Also, try these two stories by me:

Needing you- Mimato

Love is…? -Kouyako

Comments?

Takako


	2. Decisions!

Summer Holiday  
  
By Takako  
  
Takki's notes: Hahahahahahaha!! I love this fic!! I'm soo proud of myself!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Digimon or anything that I don't own. This story is a Taiora, Mimato, Takari and Kouyako, my favorite couples!!!! So if you don't like them you don't have to read. Hope you enjoy it!!!!  
  
---  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Decisions!!  
  
Taichi Tai Kamiya - the ancestor of goggles  
  
"So people." Mrs Fujiwara was talking, talking and talking.  
  
Me? I was working very hard, not to fall asleep, which was quite hard. The book was looming closer.closer.closer.  
  
"Mr Kamiya!" Mrs Fujiwara shouted suddenly. Her voice sounded like thunder. I jumped up, Matt was smirking, and Sora had this 'you're in big trouble' look on her face. "So, would you like to share your dream with us?" A few kids laughed.  
  
"No," I said, "I'd rather keep it to myself."  
  
"One hour detention!" Mrs Fujiwara said sternly, "For sleeping in class."  
  
"But, Mrs Fujiwara-"  
  
"I do not accept explanations, Mr Kamiya, keep them to your parents."  
  
"Thanks a lot." I muttered under my breath as I sat down. A detention before the summer holidays. Just great.  
  
Ring!!!!!!! Saved by the bell.  
  
"Hey, Tai!" It was Matt, along with Sora. "How was your nap?" he was smirking again.  
  
"Don't you ever mention that again!" I said angrily.  
  
"But Tai, you can't come to the meeting!" Sora pointed out.  
  
"You two go first," I said to Sora and Matt, "I'll try to get there right after the stupid one hour detention."  
  
"OK, enjoy your detention." Matt teased.  
  
"Come on, let's go," said Sora, "The others are waiting."  
  
"I have to get something back from the band room," Matt said to Sora, "You go my yourself, OK?"  
  
"Sure." She answered cheerfully.  
  
And off they went. Now everyone is having fun, cracking jokes and laughing their heads off, and I am going to detention! This is so unfair.  
  
"Mrs Fujiwara is the meanest teacher on earth!" I muttered as I head to detention.  
  
"Did you just say something, Mr Kamiya?" Uh-oh. It was Mrs Fujiwara. How could she hear me?  
  
"I said that I have a meeting to go to but I can't now because I have detention." I answered her.  
  
"Really?" she raised her voice. "Actually Mr Kamiya, There's no detention today."  
  
"Why?" I was surprised. No detention? After all this stuff? I can't believe she actually said that.  
  
"There's no detention. Today is your lucky day Mr Kamiya, and by the way, it's summer!" she said cheerfully, grinning.  
  
I sweatdropped. So what's the point of putting me in detention at first? What a waste of time.  
  
"And, I hope you won't fall asleep next time in class." She added.  
  
"Yes, Mrs Fujiwara, can I go now?"  
  
"Why are you so in a hurry? I'm not finished yet."  
  
"Uh, me and my friends are having a meeting. We won the lottery and we're planning what to do with it."  
  
"You." she gasped, "Oh My god, the lottery was 23 million dollars, you kids won all that?" She didn't wait for my answer. " You can do lots of things with it, like shopping, visiting amusement parks, buy a new house or a car, buy another lottery, or go on a vacation! A holiday!"  
  
"Thank you for your suggestions, but I have to discuss with the others." I said "politely".  
  
"Well, well, Taichi. OK, you may go now." She said finally.  
  
I made a mad dash to the park behind the school, our usual meeting place.  
  
Takeru TK Takashi - The cute hot bearer of bat-pig  
  
"Hey wait up!" It was Kari, my so-called best friend.  
  
It was Monday, school was over, but it was not empty or silent at all. The band was practicing in the music room; cheers can be heard from the football and basketball field and tennis courts. Kids were hanging around in the computer lab or science lab, like Miyako and Koushiro.  
  
"Hi Kari, how was English?" I tried to sound natural.  
  
She pretend to fall asleep.  
  
"By the way, why are you right outside my classroom?" She asked. Good point.  
  
"Oh, uh, I just walk past by." I lied.  
  
She shrugged. "And how was Math?"  
  
"It's OK for me," I said, "Did you understand History?"  
  
Before she had a chance to reply, we heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Hey, TL, Kari!" We both knew it was Daisuke Motomiya right away.  
  
"Hey," he said catching up to us, "going to the meeting?"  
  
"Meeting?" Kari and me said in unison.  
  
"Tai won the lottery! And he will be holding a meeting at our usual meeting place, everyone has to go. Didn't he tell you? You guys are suppose to be the first ones to know, since you're his sister, and you're his best friends' brother." Said Davis.  
  
"OK." said Kari slowly.  
  
"Come on then, let's go." I said.  
  
---  
  
"Hi guys!" Kari yelled as we approached the park.  
  
"Hey!" Sora greeted us. "Now everyone is here now except Mimi, Matt and Tai." Miyako was sitting on a swing, Izzy was leaning against one of the lamppost, Joe was sitting on one of the benches and Cody on the other.  
  
Just then, we heard an angry shout, "Give it back!!"  
  
It was Mimi, and Matt. Obviously Matt took something from her and she is trying to get it back, "I said GIVE IT BACK!!"  
  
"I found it on the floor," said Matt, ducking to avoid Mimi's jumps and snatches, "And I have a right to read it."  
  
"That is my letter," she snapped angrily, "And I have a right to prevent people like you to read it. So give it back!"  
  
What a typical scene, I thought. Finally, Mimi managed to snatch it back from Matt. "If you dare to try to take anything from me Ishida, your finished! Don't try to mess up with Princess Mimi!" she hissed.  
  
"Princess huh?" Matt said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Hey Sora," she said ignoring Matt, "Where's Tai?"  
  
"Yeah, where's Tai?" Kari asked.  
  
"Well," Sora said, "he had a detention because he was sleeping in class."  
  
Mimi and Kari giggled but covered it up by coughing. I was upside down on a monkey bar, and Kari settled herself on the other swing beside Miyako. Sora was standing, as usual.  
  
"Poor thing," Mimi teased, "a detention for sleeping in class."  
  
This time, not only Mimi, but also the whole gang started to laugh. I was laughing so hard that I can hardly balance myself on the bars. I fell flat onto the ground with a big bruise on my forehead.  
  
"Hey, what's so funny?" said a familiar voice.  
  
"Tai?" Sora looked surprisingly at him, "Aren't you suppose to be at detention?"  
  
"For sleeping in class?" Koushiro added.  
  
"Oh, Mrs Fujiwara said that I don't need to go. " Tai said happily.  
  
"Why?" asked Matt, "Because she's afraid you'll sleep in detention too, huh?"  
  
"I am very sorry Yamato," he turned to the gang, "you know what she said, it was so unbelievable. She was grinning like an idiot and she said because it is summer!"  
  
"That is so un-Mrs Fujiwara like," said Cody, "I've heard that she is the meanest teacher in the whole school."  
  
"When I was in her class," Joe spoke up, "I forgot to do one Math question and she gave me like ten sheets!"  
  
"Can we change the subject?" Asked Mimi, "I thought we were here to discuss what to do with that 23 million dollars."  
  
Miyako Inoue - Panicky lavender convenient storekeeper  
  
"Right," said Tai. "Me and Sora agree to split up the money, that means each of us have."  
  
"20909.091." Joe answered like a calculator.  
  
"Maybe we can go shopping!" said Mimi excitedly, "Or a world tour!"  
  
Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Uh Mimi," said Cody, "not everyone likes shopping."  
  
"And do you think that you can go on a world tour with that much money?" added Koushiro.  
  
"Let's do something together," said Kari, "like."  
  
"A trip!" I said suddenly, "We can go on a trip together!"  
  
"That's right," said Koushiro, "I totally agree with this." He smiled at me and I would have fainted right there.  
  
"That's a great idea!" said Sora.  
  
"We haven't been to anywhere else except for Japan," said Davis, "or the Digital World, if you count that."  
  
"Where are we going then?" said Joe.  
  
"How about America?" Mimi suggested, "America is a great place!"  
  
"Maybe Australia," said TK, "New Zealand too."  
  
"China might be great," said Cody, "Their sword fighting is so cool."  
  
"Thailand is cool," said Koushiro, "or Malaysia, or maybe the Maldives"  
  
"France is so romantic," I said dreamily, "so is Italy."  
  
"South Africa is interesting," Tai pointed out, "Egypt is cool. I want to see mummies."  
  
Matt rolled his eyes, "Africa? I would rather go to Britain."  
  
"North Pole is cool," said Davis, "maybe Finland or Sweden or Switzerland or Germany."  
  
"I want to go to Canada," said Kari, "I like the maple syrup there, and the tulips."  
  
"How about South America?" Sora suggested.  
  
"So," said Tai, "what does this mean? Everyone is going to a different place? You guys have suggest the whole world."  
  
"OK," said Sora, "All we want is to have a great vacation, somewhere peaceful, quiet, relaxing."  
  
"Hawaii!" Mimi shouted.  
  
"Guam!" Kari shouted.  
  
"Thailand!" Koushiro shouted.  
  
"Maldives!" I shouted.  
  
"Malaysia!" Matt shouted.  
  
"OK," said Tai, "that's all for today, meet here again tomorrow, and we'll think of a place."  
  
"OK." Said all of us.  
  
Mimi and Sora were walking home with Tai and Kari. TK, Matt, Davis, Cody and Joe were walking in the other direction. That leaves Koushiro and me.  
  
"Want me to walk you home?" he asked.  
  
My mouth answered before my brain. "Sure!" I answered, bubbling with happiness.  
  
"You know," he started, "It's kind of weird that it is so hard to choose a place to go."  
  
"Yup!" I said, "I really want to go to France and Italy."  
  
"You do?" he sounded surprised, "me too."  
  
"Really?" I said, "but Sora's right, we should go to somewhere relaxing, like Hawaii or Thailand or Maldives."  
  
"Which one will you choose?" he asked.  
  
"I will choose Maldives." I answered back, "I heard that it's really nice there, there are nice resorts and beaches, blue skies and clean water!" We giggled.  
  
"I will choose Thailand." He said. "Thailand is cheap, and there are lots of delicious food, there are nice islands out there, and we can just take a boat and stay there for a few days, then we can go to Bangkok and do some shopping, and there are amusement parks too."  
  
"That sounds great!" I said, taking out my keys, "Thanks anyways, Koushiro." I smiled.  
  
"You're welcome," he replied, " See you."  
  
"See you."  
  
---  
  
Takki's notes: I know, they didn't make up their minds where to go, coz I don't know too. Now, I want you guys to vote or suggest a place that is quiet, peaceful or relaxing. Or maybe a place that you think is fun for them. I just can't make up my mind so I need your help. Please, answer these questions in the review box thing:  
  
1. Vote: Thailand, Hawaii, Malaysia, Maldives, Guam (if you don't know where these places are, look in an atlas!!)  
  
2. Suggest a place. And WHY!!!!!  
  
3. Your comments  
  
Please, if you do answer them, that'll help me a lot. Thanks!!!!! A million thanks!!!  
  
e-mail: takki_no_hikari@hotmail.com  
  
Takako ^_^ AKA Takki 


	3. I left My passport at home!!

Summer Holiday  
  
By Takako  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Digimon or anything that I don't own. This is a TAIORA, MIMATO, TAKARI and everyone's favorite: KOUYAKO!!!!!! (Kouyako fans: KOUYAKO 4EVA!!!!!!)  
  
Takki's notes: I thought I will finish this fic during summer, but I don't think so. I just have a writer's block on this one. And now I've decided where they will go. Hawaii!!! Since it's romantic and stuff. Also Ken is not in this one, I don't know where to fit him so I think I will have to leave him out in this fic (sorry Ken fans). I didn't receive enough reviews to suggest where to go, well, anyways, let's see how the gang is doing.  
  
---  
  
Chapter 3  
  
I left my passport at home!  
  
Daisuke Davis Motomiya - Heir of the goggle throne and Kari fan  
  
"What?" shrieked my sister, Jun, "you guys are going on vacation?" She looked at me as if I was a weirdo.  
  
"Yeah," I replied, "And Yamato is going too!"  
  
"Oh my dear Yamato." she said dreamily, " where are you guys going?"  
  
"We haven't decided yet, everyone wants to go in separate ways."  
  
"Oh."  
  
I went back to my room, turned on my computer and checked my e-mail.  
  
Inbox 24 (1 new)  
  
To: 'Izzy Izumi" prodigous_koushiro@hotmail.com, "Mimi Tachikawa" pinkprincessmimi@gurlmail.com, "Kari Kamiya" light_angel@hotmail.com, "Davis Motomiya" goggles_boy@aol.com, "Matt Ishida" yamato@teenagewolves.com, "Yolei Inoue" miyako_perfecto@yahoo.com.jp, "TK Takashi" bombbubble_takeru@hotmail.com, "Cody Hida" cody_hida@yahoo.com, "Joe Kido" drjkido@mail.com  
  
From: 'Tai Sora" soratai4eva@hotmail.com  
  
Hey guys,  
  
We've decided to go to Hawaii. We went to the travel agency and we think that this is the best place, the budget is OK, and it says here that it's a 9 hours plane ride. There are beautiful beaches, grand hotels etc. Everything is so cool!! Hope you guys won't have any objections.  
Tai & Sora  
  
Hawaii, not a bad place, at least I can drag Kari off and walk down the beaches. So at dinner, I announced that we were going to Hawaii. My mom almost choked.  
  
"Hawaii?" she exclaimed, "We have no money! We can't afford to go to Hawaii!"  
  
"We've won the lottery," I explained, "we've decide to spend the money on the trip, all you need to give is permission."  
  
"Mom," Jun wailed, "I want to go to Hawaii! My Matty is going too!!"  
  
"We have no money!!" was the response.  
  
"OK Davis," my mom said, "You can go, but finish your school work first."  
  
"Sure!" Like I will do any.  
  
---  
  
2 week later.  
  
Joe Kido - Apprehensive doctor-in-training  
  
I have no idea what to pack. It has been over an hour and my suitcase is still empty. Maybe I'm just too excited, since it's my first time going out. So I phoned Koushiro.  
  
"Hey Koushiro," I said, "What did you pack?"  
  
"Um, lots like clothes, socks, towels, toothbrush." He went through a long list of stuff and finally he stopped. "The most important thing to bring is your passport. You'll have to stay here if you don't have it."  
  
"Oh! How could I forget!" I said as I slapped my hand on my forehead and trying to remember where I've put my passport. "Thanks."  
  
"Remember," he said, "12:00 noon, meet you at the airport."  
  
"OK, see you then, bye!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
So after an hour, I finally packed all my stuff and passport and everything, I put everything in the living room and plopped on the bed, but I was still worried that I will forget something. I set my alarm clock to 9:00 am. I peeped outside and it was pitch black. Obviously everyone has gone to bed. Maybe I shouldn't be too worried.  
  
Sora Takenouchi - Tomboy flower seller  
  
"You don't have to pack 3 kinds of shampoo!" I yelled to Mimi.  
  
"But it's different!" she started to explained, "this is shampoo for normal hair and this is for dry and damaged hair and this is conditioner!"  
  
"Why do you need three then?" asked Miyako, who will be sleeping over tonight.  
  
"Because now my hair is normal but when I get to Hawaii it will become dry and a bit damaged so I need both! And it goes better with conditioner!"  
  
Me and Miyako sweatdropped. This is just Mimi. She packs like everything in her room. She packed 2 toothpastes, 5 towels (one for cleaning her face, one for beach towel, one for bath towel, one for after swimming towel and one just in case), millions of hand cream, hand cream, eye cream, nail polish remover and other stuff that I don't even have a name for it. She also packed 4 shoes, 2 flip-flops, one in the hotel, one for beaches, a pair of running shoes and a pair of high heels (she said it was just in case there was a ball or something).  
  
"Mimi," I said finally, "don't you think it's too much?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Could you carry all this?" Miyako wondered, looking at the 'humongous' suitcase of Mimi.  
  
"Well .no," she answered, "but I thought you were going to help me!" I sweatdropped again.  
  
"I have my own things to carry!" I snapped. "Anyways your stuff will be heavier that the maximum weight allowed, then you'll have to stay behind."  
  
"Yeah that's true." She said as she put her shoes inside the suitcase, "I'll try to pick up stuff that might be unnecessary."  
  
"Good then."  
  
After a while, Mimi finally picked up 3 of the towels, 2 pair of shoes, lots of cream stuff etc., and she finished packing her things.  
  
"Don't forget your passport," she reminded Miyako and me.  
  
"Of course I won't." I carefully put my passport into my bag that I'm going to hand carry and I went to my room. I yelled a good night to Miyako and Mimi and jumped on my bed. I fell asleep immediately.  
  
Yamato Ishida - Matt da man  
  
"Got everything?" I looked at TK. "Your passport? You've got enough hair gel?"  
  
"Of course," he teased, "don't come over and grab mines when you've ran out of it."  
  
"Haha, let's go then."  
  
We met Joe, Cody, Davis and Koushiro at the train station, and we took the train to Tokyo International Airport station since Tai was going to pick up Sora along with Kari and Mimi, and Miyako slept over at Sora's. I was so glad Jun didn't turn up, Davis said before that his sister wanted to come with us too, but she had no money. I'd rather have a detention than to be with her. Joe looked a bit worried. Maybe he was worried about his studies, he's a bookworm and he's always too nervous, but he's reliable, honest and polite. That's him.  
  
"Joe?" I said, "Stop worrying."  
  
"How did you know I was worrying?" he asked surprisingly.  
  
"It's shown all over your face."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Everything's going to be fine, relax man, we're going on vacation, not exams." I patted him on the back.  
  
"You're right," he said smiling, "maybe I should learn how to relax, it's summer, right?"  
  
I nodded. We arrived at the departure hall. We've found the right check-in counter where we were suppose to meet Tai and the others, but they seem to be arguing about something.  
  
"It's too late! The plane is leaving at 1:30!" Sora pointed out as she took a glance at her watch, "She can't make it!"  
  
"She has to go and get it back anyways," Tai explained, "She can never board the plane without a passport."  
  
"Hey guys," I butted in, "what's happening?"  
  
"Mimi forgot her passport at home," Sora answered.  
  
"I can stay behind myself and take the next flight to Hawaii," said Mimi, "the guy said that the next flight to Honolulu is tomorrow 8:00, I can just change the time."  
  
"Maybe someone should stay behind with you," said Sora, "that'll be better."  
  
"Matt can." Tai said suddenly. I glared at him for a second, he grinned evilly. Both Mimi and me glared at Tai.  
  
"Uh . that's OK guys," he said when he realized he said the wrong thing, "I was just suggesting. I didn't mean it."  
  
"Yeah right." I mumbled.  
  
"Well," said Sora, "I guess that's the only way. Will you mind staying with Mimi, Matt?"  
  
"Well, fine, I'll be nice to her for once." I gave Tai my glares again.  
  
"OK, everything's all settled!" Tai announced, "Everyone come and let's go!" Everyone got checked in during our discussion and got their boarding pass. We walked to the departure gate or whatever you call it.  
  
"See you guys in a day!" Mimi yelled as she waved to the others who were getting through the gate to the customs. The others waved back. Then she turned to me. "I'm sorry you have to stay behind with me, Matt." she apologized, "Come over to my house, I'll cook you a great dinner, OK?"  
  
"The first time seeing the princess saying sorry." I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Well I say sorry all the time, but never to you," she said, "So you want to come?"  
  
"Sure," I said, "I really appreciate that. Maybe I'll just stay at your house since we'll have to come here together tomorrow."  
  
"Wow, you and me?"  
  
"I'm not going to eat you," I laughed while she joined in.  
  
"I know that," she paused, "but the problem is I hate you. Why does it have to be you?"  
  
"I dunno," I laughed again, "I hate you too."  
  
"Then why are you staying?"  
  
"Because I want to see the letter again." I grinned evilly.  
  
"What a stupid reason. Anyways, I'll have to dump these stuff into my house first," she looked at her suitcase, which looked really heavy, "Then we'll think of something to do. But I have to put my passport in my bag first so I won't forget it again."  
  
"I'm not staying with you next time," I teased her, "I'll just go to Hawaii by myself."  
  
"There's no way you can abandon me." She said in a wicked voice.  
  
"OK, bye then," I smirked, "see you in Hawaii!"  
  
She stood there, and she looked like as if she was ready to cry. Damn. I hate it when girls cry.  
  
"Of course I won't," I said, "I was just kidding, I'm not that cruel to leave a girl all by herself."  
  
She grinned. "Thanks."  
  
---  
  
Takki's notes: Finally!! I finished it!!! It's starting off with a little bit of Mimato, which is quite obvious. This fic is getting longer now! It's already 3 chapters but they still haven't arrived to Hawaii yet . I promise, they will arrive at Hawaii, there will be no plane crash or whatever. I know nothing how the airport thing works in Japan, so I just write it according to my own experience, also I don't know if there's such thing as the Tokyo International Airport train station, but there is such thing as Tokyo International Airport, because I've been there!! Also, I think that they don't need visa to go to Hawaii. Anyways, hope you've enjoyed this fic so far, and please review!!  
  
Other fics by me:  
  
Love is .? - Kouyako, finished  
  
Needing You - Mimato  
  
Endless Sorrow - Kouyako  
  
Comments or stuff: Feel free to e-mail me: Takki_no_hikari@hotmail.com  
  
Takako AKA Takki ^_^ 


	4. Aloha Hawaii

Summer Holiday  
By Takako  
  
Takki's notes: I have lots of inspirations now! That's good so I can get the chapters up soon. Sorry for all the grammar and vocab mistakes or whatever. My English sucks. That's why I'm writing all these fics.  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANYTHING THAT I DON'T OWN INCLUDING AIRWAVES, THE AIRPORT AND PACIFIC BEACH HOTEL.  
  
This is a Taiora, Mimato, Takari and Kouyako, if you don't like then don't read. Thanks digi-kitty for reviewing all my fics!!  
  
---  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Aloha Hawaii  
  
Takeru TK Takashi - The cute hot bearer of bat-pig  
  
Mimi and Yamato. Hahahaha!!  
  
"You look so evil when you're smiling," said Kari, "to make it clear, you're actually smirking."  
  
I laughed. "Can't you believe it? Mimi and Yamato!! What chemical reaction will these two have?"  
  
"What do you expect?" she asked, "An explosion? A fire?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe both."  
  
"Maybe love!" she exclaimed, "A rebel and a princess, how romantic!!"  
  
"Hey Kari," Davis butted in, "What's so romantic? Walking with me on the beaches?"  
  
"No," she answered sternly, "Your appearance chased all the romance away." Poor Davis. I knew he really really likes Kari, but Kari doesn't like him.  
  
Soon we board the plane, it was huge, and there was a typical airplane smell. There were ten seats across - two, then an aisle, five, then another aisle and two. We took up a row, and there was a clambering over seats. Tai and Sora took the two seats near the window happily. Then Davis insists to seat beside Kari, so Kari just pulled Miyako and they took the other two seats near the other window. Koushiro took the seat nearest to Miyako, which was the one across the aisle, I sat beside Koushiro and Davis and Cody sat between Joe and Davis.  
  
"This is so so excited!" Miyako squeaked happily, "Do we have to buckle up?"  
  
"I don't think we could," Kari answered. Everyone was too busy getting settled. We put our stuff and jackets in the overhead compartments.  
  
"This plane is freezing!" said Sora after she put she jacket in the overhead compartment. She unbuckled and took her jacket out with a blanket and pillow. Then Kari and Miyako wanted pillows, and Joe needed to get something from his jacket pocket.  
  
"Airwaves?" Tai exclaimed when he saw Joe putting a few Airwaves into his mouth. "Those stuff are too mint for me, I couldn't even stand the smell of it."  
  
"My ears get stuffy so I have to eat something mint to get rid of it." He explained while chewing his Airwaves.  
  
"Hey look!" exclaimed Kari, "There're going to show a movie! It's Pearl Harbor! I love that movie! We're going to see the real Pearl Harbor!"  
  
"Me too!" Miyako joined in the excitement, "It's so sad though." At that time the plane roared to life. The seat belt sign was turned on and the plane began to move in a very slow motion. The screen was showing safety instructions that no one was watching. Kari and Miyako were talking about movies they saw. Tai and Sora were flipping through magazines they've brought. Joe was reading a book as usual while Cody, me, Davis and Koushiro were having a conversation about Hawaii.  
  
Hikari Kari Kamiya - the light angel from heaven  
  
"Ayumi Hamasaki is the best!" Yolei said excitingly, changing the subject from movies to J-POP idols, "Hitomi Yaida looks so cool with her guitar."  
  
"You've bought Ayu's new album? I've got it here," I said taking my MD player out.  
  
"Kari," Koushiro joined in, "You can't use your MD player now because the plane is ready to takeoff."  
  
"Because it will affect the signals send to the plane or something like that right?" Miyako explained. Koushiro nodded and they grinned at each other.  
  
"Wow sheesh, stop all that grinning man." I joked. I swear those two will go out soon, the problem is they are both too shy to admit their feelings, just like Tai and Sora before.  
  
"Listen to this." I said to Miyako, "Oahu. The Gathering Place." I read from a magazine, which was stuffed in the front pocket. "Oahu is the third largest of the inhabited Hawaiian Islands, and also the most densely populated. Nearly 75 percent of the state's 1.2 million residents live on Oahu, which is also home to the capital city of Honolulu, world-famous Waikiki Beach, and historic Pearl Harbor. Honolulu, on the southern coast of the island, is the hub of commerce for the entire state. Most food and manufactured goods are shipped to Hawaii through Honolulu Harbor and then distributed to the neighbor islands. The island of Oahu was formed nearly four million years ago, by two now-dormant volcanoes that also created the Ko'olau and Waianae mountain ranges. These ranges run the length of the island's eastern and western coasts, respectively, and create specific weather patterns for parts of the island. More rain falls on the eastern, or windward, side of Oahu, making it thick with vegetation. The western, or leeward, side of the island is drier and sunnier. Average temperatures on the island range from 68 to 85 degrees Fahrenheit."  
  
"Could it be any more boring?" she said sarcastically.  
  
"Flight attendants, passengers prepare for takeoff," said the pilot's voice over the loudspeaker. A few seconds later, the plane accelerated and gently rose above the ground and began to soar higher and higher. I could see Joe chewing his Airwaves in a very 'exaggerating' way. I tried to look out the window beside Miyako but all I could see was the blue sky. Miyako must have seen something because she was craning her neck around, gazing at whatever was below us. Soon we reached the cruising altitude, the seat belt sign was turned off. A stewardess announced over the loudspeaker that lunch was either fried rice or spaghetti. After a while the flight attendants were coming down the aisles with carts of lunch trays.  
  
"Fried rice or spaghetti, miss?" a stewardess asked courteously to Miyako and me.  
  
"Spaghetti, please." We replied. Across the aisle, Koushiro and TK chose spaghetti as well; Cody and Joe chose fried rice. Tai also chose fried rice and Sora chose spaghetti. The stewardess set plastic trays in front of us. It fitted the small table perfectly. Everything was in little compartments. The forks and knives and stuff where packed in plastic. There was salad and mango pudding, also a bun. In the cup was a sealed plastic cup orange juice. How interesting.  
  
"This is so cute!" said Miyako as she scoffed her spaghetti into her mouth.  
  
"Um. how does it taste like?" I asked, hesitantly, looking at the blood red thing - which is the tomato sauce on the spaghetti, on my tray. "It doesn't look good to me."  
  
Miyako promptly turned green.  
  
Mimi Tachikawa - The Pink Princess  
  
God someone save me! Curse the passport. Why do I have to forget it! Now I'm stuck with the cute hot Yamato Ishida.  
  
"Help!" I yelled loudly without knowing.  
  
"What? You're passport's expired?" Matt hurried into my room.  
  
"No."  
  
"You . left something cooking in the kitchen?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You missed the 50% off special offers in the shopping mall?"  
  
"Good idea let's go shopping!" I jumped up and down ecstatically, Matt's face turned into a horror expression, "Come on!"  
  
"No! Someone help me!! I shouldn't have said that!" he moaned as I dragged him to the door like a slave.  
  
"It's not that pathetic, we're just going to shop for food. People downstairs will think I'm torturing you or something," I said, "I promised to cook you a great dinner!"  
  
"Let's hope I'm still alive next morning, I don't want to die in such a young age." He muttered as we descend the stairs and headed to the supermarket.  
  
After the tour in the supermarket, we've decided to have American steak and French style escargots. This is getting really freaky. Help!  
  
"Hey where's your letter?" Matt asked, as he was marinating the steak.  
  
"What letter?" I asked innocently, of course I knew what he was talking about, "Are you sure you know how to make escargots?"  
  
"Stop trying to change the subject Miss Tachikawa," he joked.  
  
"Fine then, I threw the letter away." I said while washing the escargots, it feels like rubber. "It was from my ex. Now stop bugging me OK?" Maybe I sound I little bit annoyed, so he remained silence.  
  
"Sorry Mi-chan," he said suddenly, breaking the awkward silence.  
  
"It's OK," I blushed. Mi-chan, what a nice name.  
  
We had the dinner peacefully without any arguments like before, which was very abnormal indeed. I wonder what the others were eating.  
  
Iori Cody Hida - Little Kendo boy  
  
No one else dared to eat after they saw how Miyako turned green and . barfed. After all, airplane meals are really disgusting. What a pleasant impression. Even though everyone was rumbling with hunger, no one had thought of bringing food on the plane. Poor Miyako, she's still so green, maybe because of airplane sick, or jet lag. For the rest of the journey we rented headphones and watched the movie except for Tai and Sora. They were sleeping on each other.  
  
When the movie ended, the flight attendants brought us beverages and peanuts. Then we all fell asleep until we were ready to land. The plane skimmed along the runway of Honolulu International Airport on Oahu. Before we knew, we had gotten our things out of the luggage compartments and filed off the plane. I looked out the windows of the airport, it was nighttime already.  
  
"Which hotel are we staying in?" Kari asked Tai.  
  
"It's called Pacific Beach Hotel. It's set on the Waikiki Beach." Koushiro answered.  
  
"Wow cool!!" Miyako shrieked, "This is like a dream!"  
  
"I can't wait to go to the beaches." I said.  
  
"I'm hungry." Joe moaned. Then everyone else thought of the disgusting meal back on the plane. "We haven't eaten anything you know."  
  
When we finally arrived at the hotel, it was really late. We got our 5 rooms. One of them was a 3 people room and the other 4 were 2 people rooms. Me, TK and Davis took the 3 people room. Joe and Koushiro took one, Miyako and Kari took another, Tai took one room and Sora took the other. They've decided that Mimi will be sleeping in Sora's room and Matt in Tai's as soon as they arrive.  
  
"Does anyone have food?" Davis asked as we unpacked.  
  
"Yeah I've got some instant noodles in my luggage," I replied, my stomach rumbling.  
  
After having a meal of instant noodles, we all took a shower and plopped on the bed. We fell asleep immediately.  
  
---  
  
Takki's notes: FINALLY! ANOTHER CHAPTER! Ok, but not many reviews for the previous one. Please R&R! Yeah, Mimato Mimato!! I'll get to the other couples soon, for Kouyako Kari is gonna do some matchmaking with TK. Hehehe, and guess what? NOT TELLING!! HAHAHHA!! Oops. I'm too hyper, anyways I hope I can get the next chapter out ASAP, coz I'm working on another story, E+T in CCS!! Sorry for the disgusting plane meal thing, I just wanna have some humor and stuff, plane meals aren't that bad. PLZ R&R!!  
  
Other fics by me:  
  
Love is .? - Kouyako, finished  
  
Needing You - Mimato  
  
Endless Sorrow - Kouyako  
  
Please email me for any ideas and comments!! Or maybe just email me, I love emails. Takki_no_hikari@hotmail.com  
  
Takki AKA Takako 


	5. Miyako's secret revealed!

Summer Holiday  
  
By Takako  
  
Takki's notes: Another chapter!! Nough said, why is everyone complaining about the thingys between the words?? I don't get it and I certainly have no idea how it just appeared there. It look perfectly fine on my PC, I don't know if it's because I upload it using html, now I've change using word format. Please, someone tell me if there are still those thingys there.  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANYTHING  
  
Taiora, Mimato, Takari and Kouyako alert, don't like then don't read.  
  
Thanks digi-kitty for reviewing all my fics!!  
  
---  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Miyako's secret revealed!  
  
Yamato Ishida - Matt da man  
  
Oh my god. Guess what I found out when I woke up. MIMI AND I ARE IN THE COUCH PRACTICALLY SLEEPING ON EACH OTHER!! The TV was on and there was this guy babbling about how bad Japan's economic is. Mimi was still sleeping ON me. I tried to remember what happened last night, I didn't do anything wrong I suppose. We had dinner, then we washed the dishes together, we took turns to take a shower, then we watched a VCD, then we watched TV and talked, then. I think we feel asleep. I glanced at the clock. HOLY! 7:00!! The plane will be leaving in an hour! I jumped up from the couch waking Mimi up.  
  
"Wha-" she looked up at me, "Why are you here!?"  
  
"The plane's leaving in an hour, miss!!" I yelled, "You still want to stay here?" Immediately, she jumped up from the couch like me and headed to her room and change. It took us amazingly 15 minutes to the airport. We ran clumsily to the check in counter, panting.  
  
"We made it." Mimi said between pants and puffs as we head towards the customs. "You look like a mess."  
  
Darn. I feel so stupid. Then she ran her fingers through my hair, I just stood there dumbfounded.  
  
"There, much better."  
  
I blushed like mad. What is wrong with me? I don't sound like me today. Kami- sama!! Help me!  
  
"Th.th.thanks!" I stammered, grinning like an idiot. Wow, cool, me stammering. The famous Yamato Ishida, the most popular guy in the school, was found stammering in front of his rival in the Tokyo International Airport. Freaky. We board the plane, found our seats and sat down. We looked like retards since we're the only ones who sat down, everyone else was standing up and fiddling around with stuff. I looked at Mimi. She was reading a book. Suddenly I realize how beautiful she was. Well, I had to admit that she is beautiful, since so many guys were dying to go out with her. Oh my god, what the hell am I thinking about? She-is-my-rival!! I shook my head and tried to go back to reality.  
  
"Matt?" asked Mimi in her angelic voice, "Are you OK?"  
  
"Huh? Uh.. Yeah.. I guess." I stammered the umpteenth time today, and it's just only 8:20 in the morning. She looked at me with her chocolate brown eyes, I was lost again in those eyes.  
  
"Matt?" Mimi said waving her hand in front of my face, "Could you please kind of stop staring at me?"  
  
"I wasn't staring at you." I denied, "who would stare at you anyways?"  
  
"I know that," she said, rather pissed off, "I have self knowledge and I know that I'm a freak."  
  
"Sorry," I apologized quickly, sensing the volcano beside me is gonna explode in any minute, "I was just joking."  
  
She returned her attention to the book. As soon as we reached cruising altitude, she took out her MD player and ignored me completely. She didn't talk to me until breakfast was served, she said thank you to me when I passed the tray to her. She asked me if I wanted her salad at lunch. The rest of the time she just ignored me and continued to read her book. It was so boring. As the lights in the cabin got dimmer, most of the people dozed off, I sat there watching the little TV in front of me and occasionally glancing at Mimi to see if she's all right - she was still reading her book. I closed my eyes and listened to this dude on TV talking about Hawaii. Suddenly, I felt weight on me. Mimi was leaning on me fast asleep.  
  
Taichi Tai Kamiya - the ancestor of goggles  
  
Hmm. I wonder how those two are getting on now. I wonder what they did that night. Yeah I wonder.  
  
"Stop being a pervert!" Sora shouted at me. We are at the airport waiting for Matt and Mimi. Sora insisted to come with me, but the others couldn't be bothered to so they just stayed at the hotel trying out all the facilities (the free ones of course).  
  
"Wow you can read minds?" I asked rather surprised that she knew what I was thinking about. I'm in BIG trouble.  
  
"Yes I can Taichi," she said, "I'm not dumb you know."  
  
"I never said you were," I retorted, putting my arm around her, "you're the smartest girl I've ever met."  
  
"Yeah right," she punched me playfully, "that is so sweet." She emphasized the 'so'.  
  
"Sheesh could you two stop making out?!" said a familiar voice behind us.  
  
We turned around and saw Mimi and Matt. Mimi had this huge grin on her face while Matt stood behind the luggage trolley thing like a retard. What a change. Hmm. something must have happened.  
  
"Hey Matt," I said, "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing much." He continued standing there.  
  
"How was your night?" I asked the question that I was longing to ask. "Did anything fun?"  
  
"No, we just watched TV," he said casually, "nothing happened you pervert."  
  
"Fine," I hissed, "you're the second person who call me a pervert today."  
  
"Come on guys," shouted Sora, "Let's go and dominate the hotel!" We jumped into the rental van and drove back to the hotel. The girls greeted Mimi cheerfully and dragged her to Sora's room.  
  
Miyako Inoue - Panicky lavender convenient storekeeper  
  
"Hey Mimi," asked Sora grinning evilly, "What have you done to Matt? He was really unusually quiet. He was pushing the luggage trolley for you! Normally he will never do stuff like that, especially when you're his rival. "  
  
"What?" Mimi exclaimed, "How do I know what's wrong with him? Do I care? No!" Mimi fold she hands as we stared at her suspiciously. Right after Sora came back with Mimi, she immediately told us that there is something wrong with Matt. And it has something to do with Mimi.  
  
"Observation one," said Kari, "According to Sora, he was unusually quiet and occasionally staring at you." Mimi rolled her eyes.  
  
"Observation two," I said, "According to Sora, he never argued with you or retorted."  
  
"Observation three," said Sora, "According to all my observation, the conclusion is -"  
  
"HE LIKES YOU!" the three of us said in unison.  
  
"WHAT?" said Mimi blushing, her mouth was practically as wide as a swimming pool and her eyes looked as if they're going to pop out. "Why would someone like his rival? What kind of observations and conclusions are these?"  
  
"Then why are you blushing Miss Tachikawa," Sora pointed out, "tell us. What happened after we left?"  
  
"Nothing!" Mimi defending herself, "We went to the supermarket to buy something to eat, then we cooked then we watched TV and talked!"  
  
"Really?" Kari eyed Mimi suspiciously, "Fine. We believe you."  
  
"Come on Mimi," I said trying to get more information from her, "what do you think of Matt?"  
  
"Young lady," she said in a very grown up voice, "I wonder, how are you getting on with your cute little red-haired guy?" Mimi, Kari and Sora turned around and looked at me. I can't believe it backfired!  
  
"Wh.what red haired guy?" I stammered, blushing like crazy.  
  
"Yeah SURE you don't know who we are talking about," Kari teased, "What do you think about Koushiro? You two spend most of your time flirting on the plane, grinning at each other."  
  
"I don't like him OK?" I denied. What a lie.  
  
"I can see it in your eyes." Sora started.  
  
"I can see it in your face." Kari chimed in.  
  
"And I can see it in your heart." Mimi finished.  
  
"That you are falling for the super kawaii red head computer club president Koushiro Izumi." They said it like they've practice this so-called motto for a thousand times already.  
  
"I.I." I stammered, "OK fine! I like him! Satisfied?" Oh my god what have I just said? I've just gotten myself into deep trouble.  
  
"Yeah!!! Let's celebrate!" Mimi, Sora and Kari gave each other high fives and laughing with triumph.  
  
"Victory!" shouted Kari.  
  
"What will you do now then?" I asked, hoping it was not .  
  
"Matchmaking." Mimi, Sora and Kari said in unison.  
  
Someone help me!!  
  
---  
  
Takki's notes: Wow I am sooooo cool!! I finished another chapter!! I wonder when I'm gonna finish this story. It's going on really slow, which sometimes pisses me off. I'm going to write another chapter!! I'm going to have my E+T (from Card Captor Sakura) fic out before May, and hopefully another chapter of one of my fics. I'm on hols!! I love SPRING BREAK!! Thanks and plz R&R!!  
  
Other fics by me:  
  
Needing you - Mimato  
  
Love is.? - Kouyako  
  
Endless Sorrow - Kouyako  
  
Email: takki_no_hikari@hotmail.com  
  
I love email!! Someone email me!!  
  
Takki AKA Takako 


	6. Flirting on Waikiki Beach

Summer Holiday  
  
By Takako  
  
Takki's notes: Sorry for not updating that often, the summer holidays are coming and I'll try my best to update more. well please enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANYTHING  
  
Taiora, Mimato, Takari and Kouyako alert, don't like then don't read.  
  
Thank you for all the reviews!!  
  
---  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Flirting on Waikiki Beach  
  
Koushiro Izumi - the red-haired legendary nerd  
  
There's something wrong with Miyako. She has been acting really weird since she came out of Sora and Mimi's room. Us guys were waiting outside their room ready to go to dinner. There's this really nice seafood restaurant downstairs, according to Tai. When the girls finished with their 'secret conference', Miyako suddenly said she's allergic to seafood and she doesn't want to go down and she prefer staying in her room and have a cup noodle instead. Mimi, Sora and Kari exchanged glances.  
  
"Miyako," Kari asked her, "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah," she said trying to avoid everyone's gaze, "I'm a bit jet-lagged."  
  
"Well," I said, "If you say so. Maybe you should have some rest."  
  
"Yeah ." she trailed, "Bye guys, see you tomorrow then." She strode to the room where she and Kari were sharing.  
  
"What did you guys do to her?" Tai asked, eyeing the girls suspiciously, "Torturing huh?" He was replied with giggles, which made him felt really stupid.  
  
"Fine then." The girls continued to giggle.  
  
We had a nice seafood dinner with Hawaiian crabs, lobsters, shellfish, fish, oysters whatever. I had no idea what I ate, all I could think of was Miyako. Miya - chan. What's wrong with her? Suddenly, I saw a purple flash at the corner of my eye.  
  
"Miyako?" I jumped up from the table, and it almost tipped. At the same time, I could feel many pair of eyes looking at me, especially people who are at my table. They eyed me suspiciously. I bet for my whole property what they were all thinking about.  
  
"Miyako?" asked Davis innocently, "Where's Miyako?"  
  
"Davis, you're so dumb." Kari snapped, which I think is like killing Davis.  
  
"Thinking about Miyako huh?" asked Cody. Uh-oh. I am in deep, I mean really deep trouble. I seriously need a hole to hide in.  
  
"For your information," I announced, "I do not like Miyako and that's that. I was not thinking about her and it's just because I saw a purple flash so I thought it was her, that's all." I sat down again, but they continued to look at me, some mouths were hanged open, some grinning evilly. I could see through their brain what they're thinking about.  
  
"You know what our dear Koushiro," Mimi retorted, "We never said you like her."  
  
"But." I stammered, "I . I. need to make it clear so there aren't any misunderstandings about some certain sorta things."  
  
"How pathetic," I heard Sora whispering to Mimi, Mimi nodded with agreement. "Yeah. Exactly."  
  
After the dinner, everyone set out in different directions. Tai and Sora went to stroll the beach. TK, Cody and Davis decided to hang around in their room. Matt and Joe went to the bar to have a drink. Mimi and Kari went around to explore the hotel. I went back to my room. I think I'm really depressed. I went out to the private lanai in the room. I could see the beautiful Waikiki beach and the nightlife in Hawaii. It's so colorful. It is such a waste that I'm just standing here looking at it. I wonder how Miyako's doing.  
  
Sora Takenouchi - Tomboy flower seller  
  
I felt so loved when I woke up this morning. Tai loves me, and vice-versa. It seems to be perfect and no one can separate us. We're together forever. I couldn't help smiling.  
  
"Oh my god please wipe that smirk off your face." Mimi said from the other side of the room.  
  
"How did you know?" I wondered, I had my covers over my face, how could she see me?  
  
"Basically you were chuckling." She said simply, "And it's so scary."  
  
"I feel so loved man!!" I exclaimed as I rolled out of the bed, "I can't help it!"  
  
"I really envy you," she said in a seriously tone, "you guys are perfect for each other."  
  
"You need to fight for your happiness." I said to her while she was brushing her teeth, "True love never runs smooth." She rolled her eyes with her toothbrush in the mouth. "I know it's lame but it's true."  
  
"I remember that phrase!" she exclaimed while rinsing her mouth, "It's form Love Generation!! Oh my god Sora actually watches it!! "  
  
"Yeah so?" I can't be bothered to retort. I'm too in love to think about something to retort her. It is kinda surprising though. Me a tomboy watching mushy romantic soap operas. Doesn't make sense.  
  
This morning we went to the really famous and really 'Hawaiian beach looking' beach. Waikiki Beach. It was extraordinary. Simply wonderful. It must be the world's finest beaches. No doubts about that. Actually I went there yesterday, but it was dark and I couldn't really see how it's like. Plus, I was walking with Tai, so. you get the point. The beach was really crowded, with teenagers mostly. Most people were American or European (I think), I couldn't see any Asian people.  
  
"Beach!!" Davis shrieked, "Here I come!!" And he ran towards the water like an idiot. Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Doesn't he realize that he is already ON the beach?" Kari asked.  
  
"Don't think so." TK replied. He started to approach Kari and lifted her effortlessly running towards the water.  
  
"TAKERU TAKAISHI!!" Kari yelled out, "PUT ME DOWN!!!!!"  
  
"Good move." Tai commented, smirking. Davis was overjoyed to see Kari obviously and they were splashing water at each other and shrieking like little kids. "Yo Matt, maybe we should."  
  
"Sora!! Run for your life!!" Mimi screamed, but it was too late. Tai was already trying to lift me up, with the help of Cody; the two boys threw me into the salty Hawaiian water, which was FREEZING!  
  
I could see Matt and Joe were trying to catch Mimi, and she was running around screaming. Suddenly a girl lost her balance in front of Tai and she feel backwards. Guess what. Tai caught her, she was wearing this really skimpy bikini. It's not like I'm not wearing one, but still... It looks like as if Tai was feeling her. I got close enough to hear their conversation.  
  
"Akiko? Akiko Mikuchi?" Sora heard Tai exclaiming as she approached them,  
  
"Oh my god nice to see you!" Tai was grinning like an idiot, and that Akiko girl laughed flirtatiously.  
  
"Hey Tai dear," I smiled at Tai as sweet as I can, and I gave the girl a he's-mine-don't-touch-him look. "Hey Sora, this is Akiko Mikuchi."  
  
"Hi!" I tried to look nice to her, but she really pisses me off. She didn't even answer me or greet me back. I couldn't stand this anymore. I just turned around and went to join the others. Tai didn't even notice that I was gone. I can't believe that I felt so loved this morning but now I felt totally opposite. No matter what I hate that girl.  
  
Daisuke Davis Motomiya - Heir of the goggle throne and Kari fan  
  
I love Kari. I know TS is after her but still I am not going to give up. I've got plans to make Kari hate TK, and then Kari will naturally come to ME. I've been waiting for so long for that day to come. The only way to make Kari hate TL is to make TN hurt her. That will be impossible without any 'help' from me.  
  
"Hahahahahahahahahaha!!!" I laughed out loudly.  
  
"What the heck is wrong with that guy?" a girl who was lying next to us asked her friend.  
  
"Shut up retard." Kari snapped at me angrily. "You're attracting so much attention." I ignored her for the first time of my life. Nothing is going to stop me from doing this.  
  
---  
  
After a while, we went back to the hotel to have showers. Cody was having a shower, so that leaves me and TR alone.  
  
"So TL," I started casually, "Do you like Kari?"  
  
"Why ya wanna know?" he rolled his eyes. "Of course I like her."  
  
Perfect. This is just what I would have expected.  
  
"Wanna bet?" I asked him. "The first one who kisses Kari gets 10000 yen from the loser. What do you think?"  
  
"Sure." He replied without hesitation. Great. This is perfect. My plan has succeeded. Kari will be mine in no time.  
  
---  
  
Takki's notes: Hahahaha!! I really enjoy writing this fic. It's fun but I only have inspiration at night and I'm tired at night so I can't really write much. My inspirations are gone in the morning. I have no idea why though. So it kinda takes me forever to write a chapter. Maybe that's why I have so little reviews but I don't care because most of the people like my work (I think) and I enjoy writing it so who cares about reviews? I'm going to make Akiko as bitchy as I can, and something is going on with Miyako! Davis is so nasty!! Stay tuned for the next chapter! Got some news for Mimato fans. Major Mimato next chapter!! Got my first tamers fic out. It's a Jenruki/Henrika: Never Alone. I only have the prologue up and I'll try my best to get chapter 1 out asap. Please review!!  
  
Email: takki_no_hikari@hotmail.com  
  
Takako ^_~ (I LOVE JENRUKI!! I LOVE JENRYA!!) 


	7. Matt to the rescue

Summer Holiday  
By Takako  
  
Takki's notes: Sorry for not updating that often, the summer holidays are coming and I'll try my best to update more. well please enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANYTHING  
  
Taiora, Mimato, Takari and Kouyako alert, don't like then don't read.  
  
Thank you for all the reviews!!  
  
---  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Matt to the rescue  
  
Mimi Tachikawa - The Pink Princess  
  
Matt is kinda acting weird these days. Just like Miyako. He's kinda always in la la land. It's like when you slap him then after ten minutes he goes like "oh why the hell did you slap me?". Does he really like me? I thought he hated me. Oh well.also I've learnt that Sora can be really (I mean really) mushy and girly. She told me about how unloved she was now that night. And ever since Tai met that Akiko girl he kept on talking about her. It turned out that Akiko was his old time friend or something like that. But to me she is just basically a slut always trying to flirt with Tai.  
  
Sigh. Why does life have to be so complicated? I know I'm pathetic, thinking about how my life sucks while I'm on vacation.  
  
So, it was our third day. We're planning to do some shopping along Ala Moana Blvd., just some road in Hawaii I suppose, and guess what. The most extraordinary, unbelievable thing happened.  
  
So I was walking along the road minding my own business while the others were shopping in another shop. And guess who I ran into?  
  
The bastard, my ex, Asakawa Hiroshi, with a girl beside him. The last person I want to see.  
  
"Hey Tachikawa Mimi!" he yelled, I tried so hard to pretend not to hear him, but I couldn't. It was too obvious that his shout was in my earshot.  
  
And he had to call me by my full name.  
  
"Yeah?" I turned around slowly.  
  
"Wazzup?" Hiroshi said casually. "Haven't seen you around for a long time."  
  
"Who's that?" the girl beside him asked.  
  
"She's just a friend. Haven't seen her for ages." Hiroshi replied. "Mimi Tachikawa. This is my girlfriend, Mika."  
  
"Nice to meet you!" I faked. God knows how much I wanna slap the * beep * out of her. I pulled out my hand, she didn't even shake it.  
  
"Where's your boyfriend, Mimi?" Mika asked, smirking.  
  
Damn it. "I don't-" I started and I was interrupted by a voice. "Mi-chan! There you are!"  
  
It was Matt. Yamato Ishida. My enemy. My rival. The guy that I will NEVER expect to call me Mi-chan. Before I could come back from la-la land, Matt was standing next to me, his arm around me.  
  
"Where have you been?" he asked me, winking like mad. I knew I had to play along.  
  
"Oh I was just looking around and I met my friend. Hiroshi Asakawa." I turned to Hiroshi and Mika, the look on their faces were priceless.  
  
"I'm Yamato Ishida. Only my friends call me Matt." Matt introduced himself. Immediately, Mika's eyes popped out.  
  
"Oh my god!! Yamato Ishida from the Teenage Wolves?!" Mika exclaimed.  
  
"You're going out with her?" Hiroshi asked.  
  
"Yeah you have a problem?" Matt said, raising his voice slightly. It was my turn to have my eyes popped out.  
  
"Matt, I." I started.  
  
"At least I see what's in her, but you don't." Matt turned to Hiroshi. "Too bad now your girlfriend's drooling over me as well."  
  
I looked at Mika, she was staring at Matt admiringly. "Let's go now, we have to meet the others."  
  
"?" My mind was blank. What on earth had just happened? I came back to Earth again as Matt walked beside me, his arm still around me.  
  
"You're OK?" he asked. "Look I'm sorry I shouldn't have butted in-"  
  
"I'm sorry. It wasn't your business actually, you shouldn't have helped me." I said in a small voice, avoiding his gaze. "eh."  
  
"Oh sorry." Matt apologized immediately, dropping his arm. I blushed. And he blushed. And we just blushed. That was what we did for our 1 minute walk, which seemed like an hour to me, when we found the others. They were all SMIRKING.  
  
Joe Kido - Apprehensive doctor in training  
  
"That was SO SWEET!!" Kari and Miyako exclaimed, each giving each other a high five.  
  
"That's from Love Generation." Sora pointed out.  
  
Girls. I just don't understand girls. Yes I'm not those girl-crazy guys. I'm a bookworm. I love books more than girls. I kept on imagining my wife leaving me just because I read too much. Oh well, that's life. That's me.  
  
And guess what? I have a crush on Mimi. That's what I want to confess. And yes, no one knows.  
  
Taichi Tai Kamiya - the ancestor of goggles  
  
Ever since I met Akiko in the beach, Sora never talked to me again. Well, she did, like, "thank you." Or "no thanks." and occasionally "Hi" or "What?"  
  
WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HER??? What did I do wrong this time? I didn't send her hairpins or anything. She was perfectly normal when we went for a walk on the beach some night before. I looked at her, she was chatting happily with Matt.  
  
"Hey Taichi-kunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!" some shrieked and "hanged" herself on me. "Did you miss me?? You wanna join me and my friends for dinner? Bet they are much better than YOUR friends who don't even talk to you."  
  
"Hey Akiko." I greeted the hyperactive girl. "Ya OK, I'll come." Since no one wants to talk to me, fine. I have other people. And since Sora was flirting with Matt, then I might as well backfire.  
  
"Let's go now Akiko." I smiled at her.  
  
She looked at me oddly. "Now?? It's only 4!"  
  
"Never mind, let's go somewhere else, ya?" I winked. "You can do some shopping if you want to."  
  
"Thanks Tai, you're the best!" She grinned broadly, her eyes sparkling.  
  
Ha, Matt and Sora. IN YOUR FACE!!!  
  
And we left without a word.  
  
---  
  
Takki's notes: Aww. I love the Mimato part!! It's so cute! Sorry for the VERY late update, I'm sorta losing interest in 01-02, but I hope I will gain inspiration and write more, I sorta have the whole plot, but I'm just too lazy to write. I hope I can finish this fic this year. Email me if you have any comments.  
  
Thanks for reading and plz review!  
  
Email: takki_no_hikari@hotmail.com  
  
Takako 


End file.
